


Как герои ТОСа проводят...

by ilera



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, one chapter - one fanfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: ... Дни рождения и отдых в горах.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu





	1. Как герои ТОСа проводят Дни рождения

**Кирк** — В этот день у всех выходной (кроме тех, кто на дежурстве). Любит праздновать в больших компаниях. Пока всех не устроит, за стол не сядет. Весь вечер находится поблизости от первого помощника, поддерживая со всеми легкую беседу. Под конец даже Спок присоединяется к общему веселью.

 **Спок** — Приглашает только близких друзей: Кирка и Маккоя. Тихий ужин в его каюте, партия в шахматы с капитаном и привычный спор с Маккоем: День рождения вулканца не сильно отличается от остальных дней.

 **Маккой** — Не любит праздновать свои Дни рождения, поэтому до последнего отнекивается, но под напором Джима все-таки устраивает небольшую вечеринку для офицерского состава. Весь вечер Маккой ворчит по поводу зря прожитых лет, зеленокровных хобгоблинов и отсутствия спиртного (Скотти все выпил). В конце концов, Кирку удается его растормошить и вовлечь в научный разговор со Споком. Капитан заранее предвкушает, как Маккой и Спок вновь поцапаются.

 **Скотти** — Предпочитает праздновать с бутылкой настоящего шотландского скотча, которую он хранит специально для таких случаев. Когда к нему в каюту набивается куча народа, он и сам не понимает, откуда они взялись: он их не приглашал... Или приглашал... После пятой бутылки он ни в чем не уверен. Коронной тост Скотти: "За моих деток! Без них бы Энтерпрайз не летал так быстро и долго. Живите вечно, мои дорогие двигатели!"

 **Сулу** — Ставит в тупик команду, когда говорит, что его День рождения не сегодня, как все думали, а через несколько месяцев. Ссылается на японский календарь, называя его иногда китайским. Только Чехов в курсе этих сложных расчетов, что не мешает ему поздравить Сулу еще раз. "Поздравлений много не бывает, — говорит он, — в России некоторые вообще не помнят дату своего рождения и празднуют несколько раз". Кирк с ним соглашается, и День рождения Сулу отмечают два раза.

 **Чехов** — Наряжается в русский народный костюм и готовит русские блюда. Стол все еще ломится под яствами, хотя гости уже не в силах проглотить ни кусочка больше. В итоге лишь Споку удается попробовать все блюда — о метаболизме вулканцев ходят легенды. Потом начинаются русские танцы, которые не все дерзают воспроизвести. Лишь Кирк, превозмогая тяжесть в желудке, выплясывает гопачок.

 **Ухура** — Не решается воспроизвести традиции своей родины, чтобы не травмировать психику гостей религиозными танцами с бубнами и последующим пиром людоедов. Потом бледному капитану объяснили, что на самом деле человечину африканцы не едят, заменяя ее на сырую говядину, но Кирка это не успокоило. В результате День рождения Ухуры отмечается, как обычное День рождения.


	2. Как герои ТОСа проводят отпуск зимой в горах

**Кирк** — берет с собой спортивную одежду и ботинки Burton для сноуборда. Сам сноуборд берет напрокат уже на месте. Остальным скоро становится понятно, почему: он так нарезает склоны, что скоро сноуборд испещревается глубокими царапинами вплоть до металлической основы.   
Кирк предпочитает ехать следом за Споком, потому что после него трасса ровная, без горок. Иногда он обгоняет вулканца с криком "Йо-ху!", но после недовольных криков лыжников, которых Кирк подрезает, возвращается на прежний маршрут.   
Все свободное время Кирк проводит в барах с красивыми женщинами. Иногда пытается втянуть Спока в компанию, однако обычно вулканец просто сидит за стойкой и пьет чай. 

**Спок** — Считает, что две узкие лыжи гармоничнее, чем одна широкая, и берет с собой собственные лыжи, которые ему на День рождения подарил Кирк. Лыжи от очень хорошей фирмы и, к сожалению, не совсем подходят спокойному вулканцу. Но Спок легко глушит скорость путем аварийных торможений: соседние лыжники обычно оказываются при этом засыпаны снегом с ног до головы. Физическая подготовка позволяет ему прыгать с трамплина, но, несмотря на все уговоры Кирка — "Спок, спрыгни вон с крыши того ресторана, перевернувшись при этом в воздухе" — вулканец не горит желанием это делать. Чтобы доставить Джиму удовольствие, он проезжает через пайп красивыми зигзагами. В благодарность он получает от Кирка многочисленные улыбки, радостный смех и истории из его жизни. Без последнего Спок мог бы обойтись.   
Вечером после того, как он смажет лыжи особенной вулканской мазью, чтобы не портились, Спок приходит в бар, где Кирк флиртует с гостьями отеля. Садится неподалеку и следит, не понадобится ли чего его капитану. Заодно пытается осмыслить логику любовных ухаживаний людей и находит, что у них слишком долгая прелюдия.

 **Маккой** — "Я доктор, а не лыжник", — с этими словами Маккой долго отказывается ехать на горнолыжный курорт, но после доводов Джима — "Боунз, если ты не поедешь, а с нами что-нибудь случиться, придется просить о помощи Спока" — доктор решает ехать.   
В прокате он долго выбирает лыжи, разговаривая с продавцом о вреде курения. На гору Маккой прибывает в плохом настроении, т.к. чуть не сваливается с подъемника ("Лыжи надо ставить на металлическую подставку, которая крепится к..." — "Заткнись, Спок" — "Доктор, я все же настаиваю..." — "Спок, если ты думаешь, что я не знаю, куда надо ставить лыжи!.. А-а-а!" — "Я держу тебя, Боунз"). На горе Маккой пытается держаться своих друзей, чтобы не уехать за пределы трассы, но каким-то образом съезжает на красный склон. На подъемнике Кирк с беспокойством спрашивает, почему он старается не сидеть на пятой точке, на что получает: "Я же говорил, что я доктор, а не лыжник".  
Вечером Маккой отлеживается в своем номере. Перед сном к нему заходят Кирк со Споком и приносят разные вкусности с ужина. Маккой даже благодарит Спока за беспокойство.

 **Скотти** — в шаттлпорту вес его багажа превышает 30 кг. Скотти избавляется от горнолыжных вещей, оставив виски.   
Пока все катаются, главный инженер выясняет устройство горного подъемника. Решая проверить свою теорию, он отвинчивает одну гайку, и кабинки начинает трясти. Когда Маккой вечером жалуется ему на жизнь — "... И вообще я чуть не упал с подъемника" — Скотти решает не упоминать о своем маленьком эксперименте.   
Вечером он собирает у себя гостей и поит их виски. 

**Чехов и Сулу** — Чехов берет с собой санки, раскрашенные под хохлому.   
На горе Чехов долго пытается объяснить Сулу, как они ездят. В конце концов, он предлагает ему самому попробовать. Через полчаса Сулу возвращается весь в снегу и спрашивает, как тормозить. Все желающие на горе могут наблюдать спуск двух людей на какой-то квадратной штуке, которую бросает туда-сюда — "Выстави праую ногу!.. Нет, если выставишь левую, то повернешь направо!.. Другую ногу!" — *бамс*.   
Вечером они идут смывать дневное напряжение к Скотти, споря о том, что крепче: водка или сакэ. Вариант виски почему-то отсутствует.


End file.
